Next Generation of the Cohens
by CMM1981
Summary: What if Marissa didn't die at the end of Season 3? It take place after the series finale and everyone is older now. Ryan and Marissa are 24 and just got married. Full Summary inside


Full Summary: What if Marissa didn't die at the end of season 3? It takes place after the series finale and everyone is older now. Ryan and Marissa are 24 and just got married. What happens when Ryan brings home that kid he talks to at the end of season 4? Will Marissa welcome him into her home, the same way Kirsten did for Ryan just a few years ago?

-------------------

Ryan and Marissa are both 24 years old. They just got married two months ago. They graduated from Berkeley a year ago and are so happy now. Marissa now publishes her own style magazine. She features all the styles she loves out there now and many celeberties she loves with her own fashion opinions throughout it all. She loves her life. And she believes that she can do anything as long as Ryan's by her side. Ryan is an architect in Newport. He designs many buildings and helps with the Newport Group's developments. And loves his new wife more than anything. He isn't even sure how they got to where they are today. It's like one day he woke up and his whole life fell into place. The way it was supposed to. He couldn't even believe the way his life had turned out. A few years ago, he was living a horrible life in Chino. Then one day, with some luck, which didn't seem like it at the time, he landed himself in Newport Beach. Living a great life, creating a new family, and finding love that would last forever. After Berekley, Marissa and Ryan decided to move back to Newport. They were never quite sure why. But they knew it was the right thing to do. That's where they found each other. It's where they first fell in love. And where they needed to create their new life together. They bought a house in Newport with the help of Marissa's mother. But Ryan still insists it was only a loan and now works alot to try and pay back every penny to Julie. Even though Marissa tells him she has plenty to go around. And she is Julie's daughter, so she shouldn't expect to be paid bac. But Ryan still knows what he needs to do. So, now he works very hard. Newport seems a little lonlier these days. With the Cohen's living up at the Berekley home and all, it seems like everyone is like one world apart. Except for their two best friends, Seth and Summer. Seth ands Summer got married about two years ago and now live in Newport too. So, Ryan and Marissa so at least still have them.

South Coast Plaza

Marissa and Summer are walking through the mall. Summer sees something through a window of a store and drags Marissa into the store. They shop and around just have fun.

" Coop, anywhere you wanna go?"

" No. I think I've done enough for today."

" Yeah. Maybe. But there's never such thing as too much shopping."

" True."

" So, where's Ryan today?"

" He's working. Out of town today. Not sure exactly. What about Seth?"

"Um, he's doing some Comic Book thing today. That I really don't want to get involved in."

"Doesn't sound like a good idea."

" No. Never is."

" Hey, how's his Comic Book doing anyway?"

" Atomic County."

" Yeah. I mean, is our story successful?"

" I guess so. It sells pretty well now. Hopefully it continues. As long as the drama continues here."

" I don't think it could end here. Newport wouldn't be Newport if there wasn't drama."

" Very true. Then, why do we still live here?"

" I don't know. We had a chance never to have to come back to this place again. I mean, we were gone for a few years. Guess none of us could stay away from this place."

" No. Guess we can never leave."

" Nope."

" Well, Coop, what do you say we head to my house for a while? Just relax till our husband's get home?"

" Sounds good."

So with that Marissa Atwood and Summer Cohen headed out of the mall. And over to Seth and Summer's house.

Ryan's Latest Job Site

Ryan is out on the construction site of his latest design. He has plans laid out on the floor in one room and is making a few changes to his plans to fit what is happening on site. He gives the new plans to the construction workers.

" I'll be back in the morning to see the process guys. Good work so far." Ryan tells the construction workers.

Ryan then walks out og the building. Suddenly his cell phone starts ringing. He sees its from the construction company.

On the Phone

" Hello?"

" Mr. Atwood, how's it going? Everything alright?"

" Yeah, I'm just leaving the site now. Everything looks good. On schedule. Meet our target today."

" Thank you, Mr. Atwood."

" Thank you."

" Ryan goes to hang up the phone as he throws some blue prints in his truck. When he looks up he sees a kid sitting on a wall by a pay phone with his bike. The same wat he was a few years ago before Mr. Cohen helped him so much. And he had learned so much through that experience that he knew he wanted to help the kid. Give him a chance. When he saw the kid, he saw himself 8 years ago. And he felt that pain for him. The same pain he felt all those years ago.

" Hey Kid!" Ryan yelled to the boy and he looked up at him. " You need any help?" The kid looks down then back at Ryan again. Who wants to help him so bad. He stands there to see if the kid will respond. After a few minutes, Ryan walks to where he is sitting. " You want some help?"

" Maybe."

" You going somewhere?"

" Got no where to go." Ryan looked at him." Mom's in jail. Dad disappeared. No friends want me. Guess I'm here for the night. Or something. I'll be fine. Really, Mister."

" No. Come on, I'll help you."

" I don't think you can."

" Try me. Wanna a place to stay?"

" You wanna give me a place to stay?"

" Yeah."

" You don't ever know me."

" It doesn't matter. Come on, I'm not gonna leave you out here. What do you say?"

The boy looked up at him and nodded slightly.

" Okay? You'll come?"

" Yeah, I guess so. Got no other real choice."

" Hey, you could do worse. Let's just throw your bike in the back and we'll get out of here."

Ryan walked over to him and picked up his bike. The boy then got up off the wall and walked towards Ryan's car.

" Come on. Get in." Ryan told him

He got in and Ryan started the car as they headed towards Newport.

" So, I'm Ryan Atwood."

" Hey. Um...I'm Anthony...Attamante."

" Well, great to meet you."

" Yeah. You too. And thanks."

" No Problem. I know plenty about this."

" Really? What do you take in a lot of kids ditched by their parents?"

" No. I was that kid a few years ago."

" Really?"

" Yeah. But...my public defender...Sandy...took me to his home after my mom threw me out of mine. And gave me this fantastic great new life."

" Really? Wow. But...you seem so...successful."

" But I wasn't always like this. I struggled alot. But...eventually found my way back. Plus you can't believe what a great college education can do for you."

" Yeah. Okay."

" What?"

" Like that would ever happen to someone like me."

" Come on, Man. I was just like you. But I got some advice that day. One thing I can pass on to you. You gotta have a plan. Some kind of a dream."

" Yeah. Dude, having a dream doesn't make you smart. Knowing it won't come true? That does."

" You say that now. But you'll see. I said the same thing."

" But I guess you did have a dream."

" No. I didn't. Not when I left my old life. It took me a few years to figure out that that's just what I needed to do."

" Well, I don't think I ever could."

" You can. You'll see."

They pull up to the gated community. Anthony looks out the window and sees all the kids running around on the beach. And everything seems so perfect.

" Good Evening, Mr. Atwood." Says the guard who then opens the gate.

" Wow. This place is really nice."

" Yeah. It really is."

" You sure this is okay?"

" Oh yeah. My wife will be thrilled to have you. She's been trying to find some company to stay at our house. Trust me it's fine."

" Your married?"

" Yup. Marissa."

" Wow. You look like...21."

" 24 actually."

" Wow."

Just then Ryan and Anthony pull into the driveway of Ryan and Marissa's house. They go to get out.

" Hey, why don't you go into the poolhouse? I'll show you. While I see if my wife's home."

" Um...alright."

Ryan led him to the back where the poolhouse was. He then headed inside to find Marissa and tell her about their guest.

In the Atwood House

Marissa was sitting at the counter in their kitchen looking over some pictures for her next issue of " Atwood Style". Her new magazine. Since her old one was " Cooper Style" and that ended as soon as she got married and now started this new great magazine. She looked up when she saw Ryan enter through the kitchen doors.

" Ryan! Hey, I'm glad your home."

" Me too." Ryan said as he walked over and kissed his wife.

" I didn't expect you from out back."

" Yeah. I was in the poolhouse."

" Oh. Okay. So, wanna do something tonight? I mean, cause the rest of the week are all these charity events."

" That sounds great, Marissa. But...we can't."

" What!? Why?"

" Look, I need to talk to you about something."

" What is it? What's wrong?"

" Nothing. I mean, nothing's wrong. Well, nothing bad anyway."

" Then, what is it?"

" Okay. Look, today...I was up doing some work near Chini. And as I was leaving the site, I...saw this kid. And he was sitting on this wall by a payphone, looking so sad. And so lost. And so lonely."

" That's horrible."

" Yeah. Well...I...kinda...brought him home."

" You What!?"

" I brought him home."

" You pulling a Sandy Cohen here. Ryan, you don't even know him."

" And no one knew me. Look, this kid...he's me 8 years ago. If Sandy never brought me home, who knows what would've happened. I know...I never would've met you."

Marissa smiled at him. " Yeah. Your right. You did the right thing. Well, where is he? Does he need anything?"

" He's in the poolhouse."

" What? He shouldn't be out there. What's wrong with you, Ryan? He should come in here and stay with us."

" Alright. Let's go get him. And thank you, Marissa."

" No problem."

Ryan took Marissa's hand and they headed out toward the poolhouse.

In the Atwood's Poolhouse

Ryan and Marissa walked back to the poolhouse and walked in. They see Anthony sitting on the bed.

" Anthony! Hey, this is my wife, Marissa."

" Hi! It's so nice to meet you, Anthony."

" Uh...you too. And thanks."

" Oh, no problem. Come on, let's go inside the house."

" Okay."

The three of them head into the main house

In the Atwood House

" Wow, your house...is really...nice."

" Thanks. Do you want anything to eat? Or drink? Or something?"

" Oh...no. I'm fine. Thanks."

" Oh, are you sure? We got plenty of..."

" Marissa. He said no. Lay off a bit."

" Alright. Sorry. Well, at least take a bottle of water."

" Okay." Marissa hands it to him. " Thanks."

" Alright. Why don't we show you where you'll be staying." Ryan suggests. Just then the doorbell rings. " Marissa, why don't you get that? And I'll show Anthony upstairs?"

"Alright."

Ryan and Anthony head up the stairs. And Marissa goes and answers the door. It's Seth and Summer.

" Hey, Coop!"

" Hey, Sum. Seth." Marissa greets them and let's them in.

" Hey, Marissa. Where's Ryan?" Seth asks about his friend.

" Oh...um...he's upstairs. Showing a guest to their room."

" Who's staying here,Coop? Katilin?"

" Uh...no. Seems like Ryan and I are the next generation of the Cohen's."

" What? Are you saying your like my parents?"

" Yeah. Kinda." Seth and Summer look at her confused. " Ryan...brought home this kid. He found him thrown out of his. From up by Chino. So...he's staying here."

" Oh my god. You guys are the next generation of my parents. Weird."

" Yeah. But he's a really nice kid."

" Well, good. Can we meet him, Coop?"

" Uh...I guess. I'll go get Ryan. You guys stay here."

" Hey, tell Ryan...a little playstation. The kid can play too.

" Alright Seth."

Marissa leaves her friends in the living room and heads upstairs to where Ryan and Anthony are. She opens the door to the guest bedroom.

" Hey, Ryan. Seth and Summer are here. Why don't you guys come down? Seth want to play playstation a little?"

" Alright. We'll be down in a second."

" Okay. Great."

Marissa kisses Ryan lightly on the cheek and leaves the room.

" Okay. Anthony, Let's go."

" You sure it's okay? I mean, I could just stay up here and you go hang out with your friends. It's cool. Really."

" No, it's not. Come on. You got to meet Seth and Summer. But Just be prepared for Seth.

Anthony laughs slightly at Ryan. " Okay."

Ryan and Anthony head downstairs. They walk into the living room to where Seth, Summer, and Marissa are.

" Hey, guys."

" Ryan. Man, What's up?"

" Hey, Atwood!"

" Hey, Seth. Summer. So, this is Anthony."

" Hey, Anthony. I'm Seth."

" Hey."

" And this is my wife Summer."

" Hello."

" Hi, Anthony."

" So, you two wanna play a little playstation?"

" Is that what you do for all the new kids, Seth?"

" I don't know. Maybe. Why Ryan?"

" Because you did the same thing for me when I came to Newport with your dad."

" Yeah. I know. But it's fun. Welcoming."

" Sure. Whatever you say, Seth."

" Sounds like fun." Anthony chimed in.

"Great. Oh, and Ryan, later we must talk about you turning into a young Sandy Cohen. It's amazing actually."

" Sure, Seth. "

The three guys went over to the playstation and Anthony let Ryan and Seth play first. Ryan lost on purpose the first time so Anthony could play."

" Alright, Anthony. You ready to take on the great Seth Cohen?"

" Seth, stop talking about yourself in the third person."

" Ryan, it sounds way cooler."

" Yeah, alright."

Anthony and Seth started to play as Ryan with Marissa on his lap, and Summer watched the two. This was the beginning of something great for the young Atwood Family.


End file.
